


【EME】马克以为那只是一个bug，但这不是

by Tempeh



Category: TSN - Fandom, The Social Network (2010), 社交网络
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempeh/pseuds/Tempeh
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	【EME】马克以为那只是一个bug，但这不是

马克·扎克伯格从法院出来的第一件事并不是欢呼，庆祝，或是怅然若失自己失去了爱德华多或者其他朋友。  
夜里没有下雨，干燥的风吹动树叶沙沙作响，刮起一些带到地上席卷寂静的街头。马克·扎克伯格，刚刚突破百万用户社交网站的创始人，日后最年轻的白手起家的亿万富翁，被无数学生奉为“第二盖茨”的年轻人，步入了一家拥挤的装配店。  
左侧一墙电脑盒子，右侧一堆装配零件挤得马克受不了，只有一个员工坐在电脑前吃着泡面，狭小的屏幕上闪着Facebook的页面，他在兴致勃勃地浏览网站，他也是那百万，或者一百一十万分之一。马克假装不经意地踢了一脚空纸盒，立刻那人就起身合上笔记本，把纸碗往后台一推。他鼓起了莫大的勇气，把电脑递过去，开口说：请帮我把它修好吧。修理工接过去，奇怪地看了一眼，似乎在疑惑为什么修电脑都能表现出大过于与好友对簿公堂的架势。  
马克靠在盒子堆上，现在才想起来该表现出什么情绪，但又想起来他该是一个“成功人士”，喜怒不形于色的那种。他现在已经是个成功人士了，他太成功了，成功到所有的朋友都在和他打官司。爱德华多是第一个，任何意义上的第一个，他的第一个朋友，第一个爱人，第一个为他冒雨奔赴的人，第一个与他决裂的人。这只是第一场“狩猎”，日后还会有偷猎围猎的。  
马克的鞋尖像他的下巴之前一样缓慢不屑又高傲地点着，烟灰犹如枯叶成为了枝干舍弃的部分伴随着马克吐出的烟圈一个向下坠一个向上升，又好像马克和爱德华多，一个前途是浩渺的青烟，网络革新是一项前所未有的机遇，烟实在是最恰当不过的比喻，很容易就能扶摇而上，但是又那样虚无缥缈，如同那个公式一样，一旦被抹除谁都将不记得他的存在。互联网时代的一切谁又能成为真正的雄鹰呢？一切储存在数据当中，删除一串数据的速度，可以比一个人死亡的瞬间还快。就连那个公式的存在他也在怀疑其真实性，那个夜晚，决定性的晚上，尽管有无数东西可以证明，带着油性笔墨渍的抹布可以证明，缺掉的那段墨水可以证明，柯克兰的窗户可以证明，但是扎克伯格在心里这么跟自己说：  
“没有人会在玻璃窗上写公式的好吧？”  
放开马克烟一般的前途，他倒是可以肯定爱德华多的前途大概率是灰了。他不知道此后他每天要在纽约，旧金山，或者其他地方再挤多久的地铁才能再有这样一个前途，他不知道他会不会被再骗一次。内心的那个当初促使他作出决定声音又叫起来：“他可是投资天才啊！”  
对啊。马克狠狠地想。  
他可是一个投资天才啊。

电脑奇迹般修好了，马克怔怔地看着旧电脑觉得很不可思议，速度上和质量上都是。他本来只是不抱希望地随便一试，电脑简直好的和全新的一样。马克有那么一瞬间怀疑他就是给自己换了一台全新的电脑，但是他将信将疑地打开里面的软件还在，照片也还在，一条一条邮箱记录都在。  
马克突然想起来有一天爱德华多问过他：“你知道忒修斯之船吗？”  
一艘木船如果不断被替换零件，直至最后满船的零件没有一个是原先的，那么这艘船还是原来的船吗？  
马克清楚记得他的回答：如果你对是否是原来的船的标准是“是否叫忒休斯之船”，的确是了。如果你的标准是原来的船=原来的所有零件，那他就不是。  
马克劝服自己说这台电脑并不重要，重要的是里面的文件。他不会看到电脑上的擦痕就想起哪天他不小心抱着电脑撞上了墙壁，哪一天爱德华多又把牛奶不小心撒了上去这样仿佛老电影里面回忆往事的黑白滤镜的画面，但是属于爱德华多的声音一直在质问他，资料都可以再拷，他不是没有做备份的习惯。但他就是非这台电脑不可。  
3修理工一边数着钞票一边头也不抬地说，“就一个网站呗，挺不错的。我得快回去了”  
带好帽子他才意识到刚刚自己的语气可能有那么些不耐烦，于是说：“待会儿可能得下雨了，但是我的妻子和小女儿都在家等我呢。我超爱他们的。冒雨都要跑回去那种。”  
到家打开电脑，马克又开始纠结要不要加爱德华多的Facebook好友，他又意识到可能爱德华多再也不会用Facebook了。在一整个晚上的纠结中，他终于做了一件让自己觉得畅快的事：  
爱德华多的头像不知怎的还是一年前，简介，动态也都是一年前，可以说整个账号的状态全都在一年前。而刚刚爱德华多的Facebook更新的正是他一年前发过的内容——  
马克扎克伯格有约~  
他断定这是一个bug，恶狠狠点下了鼠标

爱德华多·萨维林心情很好，马克扎克伯格喊他去签合同，关于他们的股票和网站，在此之前他决定再登陆一次Facebook，更新了一条动态：马克扎克伯格有约~  
马克扎克伯格突然间就给他发了一条私信，简直让他怀疑他们之间没有隔着十三个小时的时差。  
“盗号？”  
爱德华多简直要笑出来，他给马克回话道：“谁能攻破你的程序？你不会被罚酒罚傻了吧”  
他又回道：“你那边是什么时候啊，3/26/04,23:39?这个时候还在写程序？都怀疑我的账号被黑了？”  
对面突然不说话了，爱德华多于是断定马克停下来在看手表。过来一回儿弹过来一句：“你那边又是什么时候，哪天？”  
“你算时差算傻了吧，3/26/04啊。”

马克扎克伯格再次看了看电子表，日期确实是3/26/05，和对面的时间都相近。他几乎要怀疑对方报错了年份。当他再次翻动更新停止在04年3月的爱德华多的Facebook时，心念一动打开了窗口。  
“还在吗？”他发送道。  
马上收到了回复：“在啊，倒是你怎么一声不吭就消失了？跑去睡觉了？有一会儿没回了”  
马克有点纳闷，他只是迟疑了一会儿。尽管如此他依旧回复道：“你已经准备好来签合同了？”  
“yes”对面迅速发来  
马克深深屏住了呼吸，跟对面的爱德华多说：  
“听着，wardo，好好看合同，知道吗？”  
“有必要吗？”马克扎克伯格已经能想到爱德华多在屏幕后面没心没肺的笑，“老兄，那可是你的Facebook，我是你的CFO，我还是你唯一的朋友，有什么信不过你。”  
即使是他假想的笑容都给他的内心狠狠一击。他再次想起爱德华多的那些事情。他的手抚摸着有些残破的笔记本，指尖滑过牛奶渍的划痕，想起爱德华多在打翻牛奶后满不在乎的笑着带着满口奶香味大大咧咧吻他，他惊诧佯怒地瞪着爱德华多，爱德华多搓乱他一头卷发，带着手上的奶香和金属外壳的气息，往下沉入卫衣里面，从拖鞋钻出来。那时笑得就是那样灿烂，像他签下合同时那样志得意满，也像他刚步入公司时那样踌躇满志。  
我毁了他。我拯救他。  
奇妙的感觉从心底升起。马克接着打道：“当然，你必须看，你大学都在干什么？一实践就忘了？”  
“好啦，答应你。”  
“不过，你回复可真慢，我已经到公司楼下了。”  
马克又一怔，明明才几十秒钟而已。绝对没有半分钟，他确信。  
爱德华多的第二，第三条信息在几十秒后接连而至：“Mark？！你他妈在玩什么花样？”  
“他们认真的？？难怪你叫我看合同，我的股份将被稀释成0.03%？！”  
“告诉我马克，你不知道这些事。”  
“我的确知道”马克回道，“不然就不会让你留心了。”  
“你想说什么？你在敲打我？警告我？”  
“Mark！”爱德华多的语气明显急促了起来，“我大概想清楚了，不会是你，毕竟是你告诉我的。但是你得告诉我，不论你想干吗，我现在实在有些不明白了。”  
我来自未来。  
马克扎克伯格一字一句打下，又删掉。话语。马克扎克伯格和爱德华多萨维林的未来，即使在一年后都是虚无缥缈的，唯一的不同就是马克的虚无缥缈是向上，不知道能腾飞到哪一个高度，而爱德华多萨维林的虚无缥缈则是不知道会跌落到哪一个深谷才会开始触底反弹。雨还在不停地下，而他想起来那天晚上爱德华多像一个真正的丈夫对他可悲地嘶吼着我一天要在纽约挤上十四个小时的地铁。他觉得他们像一对可笑的争夺抚养权和财产的离婚夫妻一样，不断嚣叫谁为了这个家付出地更多，谁又为孩子的诞生付出了更多。两个人简直不像他们的年纪表现出来的那样精力充沛争吵不休，只是冷静地陈述事实，更激动的永远是孩子的父亲,慷慨陈词着自己为家付出了多少，母亲是如何一步一步给他下套让他看也不看就心甘情愿跌进深渊。然而财产转移的协议书白纸黑字是父亲的名字，孩子的骨血也与母亲的血脉相连。  
走出法院的那一刻，或者走进法院的那一刻，虽然没有什么狗屁离婚协议，两人也没有明着说什么，但这段只有柯克兰见证过的关系已经结束了。比公式的消失还要快，连抹布擦洗都不用，只需要几笔轻飘飘的判决和几句话语就能把这段原本不应该存在的感情抹杀。  
“我会后悔”马克最终说，在五分钟以后。  
“你冷静了整整五天！你当然应该后悔！”爱德华多听起来很气愤又有一点庆幸，“还好你还有点良心来找我。你能跟我解释解释吗？”爱德华几乎是恳求的语气  
“sorry”马克只会反复说，“sorry，我阻止了一场原本已经发生的错误，能让我稍微好过一点。”  
“你是傻子”爱德华多骂道，“你已经阻止了，在我这里就没有发生。”  
“对其他人发生了”他艰难地说。  
“那个人是不是我？”  
“是。”  
没有什么好说的了，他继续想，飞快地敲打键盘：“wardo，我跟你坦白了。这的确是一次糟糕至极错误至极的决定，而我得提醒你，你也得提醒我，别和肖恩帕克太近，太近好吗？”  
“多近”爱德华多早已在心里喃喃道：我早知道他不是什么靠得住的朋友  
“近过你与我的距离。”

“wardo，我抱着不抱任何指望的希望，向你道歉”最后马克写下，“为一切”  
马克关上电脑，幻想这只是一个bug。  
爱德华多看着几行字百感交集，在他的时间里正是凌晨。他纠结着，在键盘上打下一行行文字，又删掉，又打下，最后发送。他说：“没发生的事情在我这儿都不作数好吗？”  
他披起外衣，就着滴答到尽头的夜雨朝马克的家奔去。

马克醒来，有人带着加州的雨气吻他，湿湿漉漉。  
于是他知道自己被原谅了。


End file.
